


Nyctophilia

by ZombieCerberus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Sad Harry, probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCerberus/pseuds/ZombieCerberus
Summary: “Our eyes are spectacular in the way it’s able to see so much detail of the world. The texture, color, an abundance of factors that are by themselves pretty but when you take a step back to look at it all, it is breathtaking.” With a sigh Potter closed his eyes and with it, any hope Draco had to understand what was going on with Potter. When Potter opened his eyes, he turned to finally face Draco.“You get it?”





	Nyctophilia

“What are you doing Potter?” Draco stood some distance from the eerily still Harry Potter. It was technically outside, the main hallway just behind them. With their bellies full after dinner most chose to head to their dorms. Others instead wandered off to do whatever pleased them until it curfew. What Draco hadn’t imagined was to find Potter in the darkness staring off to nothing.

 

“Just…watching.” Potter hadn’t looked away from whatever it was that entrapped his attention. Surely the location was nothing special. Just when Draco decided to leave Potter spoke.

 

“Don’t you think it’s amazing the moonlight hits and scatters around?” Although Potter’s face expressed nothing, his emerald eyes glistened, somehow expressing his wonder. Draco didn’t know what he was talking about but turned his attention to Potter nonetheless.

 

“Our eyes are spectacular in the way it’s able to see so much detail of the world. The texture, color, an abundance of factors that are by themselves pretty but when you take a step back to look at it all, it is breathtaking.” With a sigh Potter closed his eyes and with it, any hope Draco had to understand what was going on with Potter. When Potter opened his eyes, he turned to finally face Draco.

 

“You get it?” No, Draco didn’t. He wasn’t about to say that to Potter though.

 

“Of course not.” Potter sighed as if a force was lifted off him, he gestured back to the area around the two. It was but a patch of grass, dying, and a long dead tree. For try as he might, Draco couldn’t see what was fascinating about it.

 

“Look at how the branches catch the light, the contrast between dark and light. See the shadows playing across the grass as the branches sway ever so gently and with it the shadows dance along. How the eyes are able see the texture of the tree, its bark breaking off in some places. The moon and the stars, the details, the marias and highlands, and the soft glow of moonlight.” A serene smile broke out on Potters face then it disappeared.

 

“I feel not enough people take the chance to look around them. After all, who knows when it might be our last?” With that Potter gave a sharp nod to Draco and a quiet farewell before making his way back to the hallway.

 

Instead of leaving Draco scrutinized the area again.

 

Draco couldn’t see it

 

“Potter.” It could’ve been considered a shout; the night was so quiet that the smallest of sounds carried far. Harry Potter stopped his slow walk to incline his head to Draco in acknowledgement. Yes, there was something _odd_ about Potter.

 

“I-is everything okay?” At that Potter let out a bark of laughter. He mumbled under his breath, his shoulders shook with some restrained emotion.

 

“I never imagined a day would come where Malfoy could ask me if I’m okay. Anyway you shouldn’t worry about me Draco.” A smile blossomed on Harry, taking away the otherworldly feeling Draco had been feeling about him this whole time. It was a familiar look, not one usually aimed at him but familiar all the same.

 

“Yes., well…” Draco’s fingers fidgeted safely hidden behind him.

 

“Goodnight.” A whisper hovered to Draco.

 

“Goodnight Harry” Draco knew had Harry been turned to him, Draco would’ve seen another smile on the brunette and vice versa.

 

While Harry’s body was still somewhat scrawny, Draco thought he carried an unimaginable burden upon him with grace exceeding his age. And for a split-second Harry’s withdrawing form into the distance almost looked like a man walking to his death.

 

Later as Draco slowly succumbed to sleep he realized Harry hadn’t answered directly if he was okay.

 

 

****unedited****

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing here. I've just written what I feel at times and with a saddened(?) version of Harry I thought of. I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots all leading up to where Harry finally talks to someone (Draco after they get closer) about his feelings. I am imagining a depressed Harry (how much is up to debate) and while I want to express my own emotions and situations through Harry I am still figuring out how serious and how much in depth do I want to go into in terms of mental disorders.  
> Anyway comments are helpful and loved


End file.
